


【翔润】Don't leave me

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112
Summary: 不良少年sho x 不良少年jun





	【翔润】Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> 不良少年sho x 不良少年jun

松本润是在那个冬天失去樱井翔的。

他将刚从自动贩卖机里买到的温热小豆汤塞到樱井翔的怀里，扯了扯围巾遮住有些泛红的脸。  
“要早点回来哦…” 他眼神看了一眼恋人又立马闪开，手指揪着围巾的边角，显示出主人害羞而又紧张。热恋中的恋人总之经不起太久的等待。樱井翔凑过去在他额头上落下一吻之后便拖着行李箱离去。他说这次只是回家处理一点小问题，用不了太久就会回来。  
金发和耳饰因为夕阳的照射而变得耀眼，松本站在远处看着自己的恋人小心翼翼揣着小豆汤行走着，直到他消失在街角。

只要等过这个冬天就可以了吧..松本心想。

 

/

今年的樱花也比往年开的盛艳，松本抬起手机拍着公园樱吹雪的场景然后熟练的发送给那个地址。他翻了翻邮箱，才发现他给对方发的信件早已超过千封，可是却没有一条有回信。他本来还想再发送些什么，可是却被来者的声音打断了思绪。  
一个看上去年纪稍小一些的高中生气喘吁吁的跑来他身边，一边缓着气一边又急着把事情说出来：“松本桑，佐藤哥他们找到人了..现在在河边，你快去看看。”

 

松本二话不说的站起来就往河边奔去，身后的男生拎着松本落下的书包急急忙忙的跟着跑着。

这是樱井翔消失后的第二个春天，他也早已不是那个乖乖在学校准备考试，在家学料理看书学习的乖乖宝了。第一个春天来的时候他还很开心的期待着樱井的归来，努力向妈妈学习着便当的制作，希望他回来在学校的能每顿午餐都吃的好好的。可是在他经过教职员室的时候却听见老师在里面的谈话：

“樱井家来电话了…说是想把休学申请继续延后…”  
“还没解决吗？听说这次惹到的是大阪的那个很有名的组..”  
“该不会是被绑架了吧..”  
“诶！山田老师你话不可以乱说…”

 

他知道他喜欢的小狮子是个不良少年而且家族企业雄厚，自然会有很多人看不惯。经常打架把自己弄伤，结果浑身都是血的倒在街头。最后被松本要么背去医院要么背回家休息。

就连离开那天他都记得对方手腕上还缠着绷带，小豆汤无处可放的时候他就轻轻夹在怀里一直舍不得喝。

恋人告诉他说这次离开只是家里企业出了点问题缺人手，他暂时休学一段时间去帮忙，开春就回来。但是一年多了，松本依然不知道樱井翔的下落。比起坐以待毙，松本干脆直接联系了樱井曾经的朋友一起寻找蛛丝马迹。曾经乖乖坐在教室里学习的三好宝宝，现在也染了一缕金发改变了造型和一群不良少年混在一起寻找着些许线索。

等他赶到河边的时候，佐藤那群人已经放了对方离开。松本气的吼了一声却被一旁的男生拉住。佐藤叼着烟看了一眼松本然后摇了摇头：“不是他。”

 

些许的希望被浇灭，他脱力的坐在的河岸湿润的草坪上。他有些累了，伸手想去拿香烟的时候却摸到了空盒。

这是第几次抓错人了。

/

 

两周后松本接到佐藤的电话，说找到一个人知道樱井家的线索，让松本晚上穿的正式些在市中心的五星餐厅见。

他拿出很久不穿的修身西装，因为是几年前买的，以现在的个头去穿着实是紧了一些，但也不至于妨碍到他的活动。喷父亲的香水的时候他在犹豫，他已经为樱井的行踪奔波了太久了， 几乎每次行动都会扑空。他有些疲惫了，深深的黑眼圈提醒着他无数个黑暗夜晚里连续的噩梦。纤细的手腕也告知着他因为少食抑郁带来了些许营养不良。

或许该放弃了吧？

他深知如果他现在放手去回归到学业上，他会走上完全不一样的一条道路，一条没有樱井的路，一条似乎更为轻松一些但却没有意义的路。

佐藤开着的车在楼下等他许久了，他系好领结往门外走去。

银座的五星级的餐厅可以说是很多人梦寐以求但是却难跨进一步的高级场所，松本跟着服务生进了最里侧的包厢，落座在餐桌里侧的对方是个看似优雅绅士的人，镜片下方闪过若有若无的凌冽眼神让松本明白这个人远没有看上去这么简单。

他和佐藤分别坐在他的两侧，隐隐约约的古龙香刺激着他的嗅觉。

他点了最热门的牛排，因为还未到法定喝酒的年龄，只能气鼓鼓的要了一瓶柠檬气泡水。一个人坐在旁边乖乖的喝着。

他试图装出很酷很凶的样子去压对方的气场，可是佐藤的眼神却告诉他不要轻举妄动。小猫咪收起了尾巴，乖乖看着佐藤怎么打探对方的口风。

佐藤是大松本两届的前辈，和樱井从小就是玩伴。两个人一路打打闹闹一起长大，家庭条件也差不太多。两人一边应付着上流社会的礼仪场合，一边又在破烂的工厂里和小混混打的头破血流。要说是亲友，那佐藤当之无愧的是樱井心中排名第一的铁哥们。只是，樱井家的水太深，远比他想象的要可怕的多，就算是从小一起长大的佐藤也难以了解到任何信息。所以樱井的消失对于他来说也是不小的打击。他拿出他所有的人际关系，从不良街头混混到上流的公子哥，他几乎动用了所有的人脉和松本一起去找，但是所有的结果却指向一个听闻就不是很好惹的人。

“或许..高桥先生是否听说过樱井家族？”  
佐藤在约莫1小时的聊天后终于决定奔向主题，本来有些困倦发呆的松本立马坐直看着对方，希望不漏下一字一句。

高桥被这个过于明显的话题逗笑了，他拿起一旁的纸巾擦了擦嘴，笑答到：“听说过。”

佐藤立刻来了精神，他酝酿了一会，试着用更委婉的方式去打听的时候却被高桥阻止了。

这只老狐狸出了名的精，黑的白的都有他的人，经常引得小白兔进了他的圈套之后再吞噬殆尽。

而这次他看上的，是用樱井的信息钓走松本这只小白兔。看上去凶巴巴带着高冷气场的高中生，举手投足之间却能发现单纯可爱的蛛丝马迹。从松本坐下来开始和汽水吸管斗智斗勇的时候，高桥就决定今晚就带走松本。

佐藤察觉到有些不对，但是又不敢确定。因为高桥的确和樱井家族惹上的那个组有千丝万缕的关系，错过这个机会又不知道要等多久才能找到下一条。

他试图还想说些什么的时候，高桥却拍了拍手，门两侧被撞开，强壮的男性抓住松本就往墙上按。过大的撞击让松本有些缓不过来，双手被压在背后，所有的挣扎在体格差之间都显得毫无意义。

佐藤慌了神，再回头往另一边看时却看到自己安排在门口候着的人早就被制伏睡在地上。高桥笑着摘下眼镜往松本那边走去： “樱井翔那小子是惹了我们组没错，本来早就想抓松本去威胁了。可是没想到你们也在找他，比起直接开门抢人，不如设个陷阱让你们一步一步往里跳。小白兔自己送上门来还睁着大眼睛希望我是他的救世主可真是可爱。”

高桥爱抚着对方的脸颊开口提着条件：“佐藤，这是你最后的机会，三天内带着樱井来或许还能换只完整小白兔回去，如果三天后还没见到樱井“ 粗糙的手掌摸过松本的腰线 ”我可不敢保证他那时候还会想跟着樱井乖乖回家。“

松本被带着麻醉的布料捂住了口鼻，失去意识前他看见佐藤担心的眼神。

 

/

松本恢复意识的时候发现自己被锁在了一间昏暗的屋子里，手脚被锁链拴着，身上的衣物被脱去也只剩下了衬衫，他试着挣脱却被手铐上的凸起磨掉了手腕上的皮。  
高桥每天会依然穿着高级西装在戴着他得金丝框眼镜在松本这里逗留一小时，他每天都会带来新的玩具，告诉他三天期限后这些东西就都会变成他和松本之间得情调。猫咪狠狠得瞪着他，不论松本怎么骂他让他滚出去，都只会让高桥更来兴趣。

等到第三天的期限的时候，樱井依然没有出现。高桥推开门时全是脸上藏不住的笑意，他抚摸着松本的大腿和腰线，迫不及待的啃咬着对方的胸口，被束缚的松本不管怎么挣扎在高桥眼里都像是在欲求不满一样的乱蹭。高桥拿起一旁的药瓶抖出一粒粉色的药丸就准备往松本嘴里塞。

“砰！”

一声巨响定格住了高桥在松本身上的动作，药瓶撒下去的时候松本才看到那是前段时间新闻上播报出了名的禁药。佐藤把枪收了起来立马去帮松本解开锁链，他脱下自己的外套给对方披上。外面的打斗声越来越大，佐藤背起松本往后门走的时候，扭头对着身后的方向吼了一声：“樱井！快点！”

 

/

 

松本根本不喜欢这样的重逢，恋人浑身是伤的离开，现在有浑身是伤的出现。高桥手下的人下手都是往狠里去，为了护住松本上车而被棍棒砸到的手臂现在正顺着滴血。

松本看着恋人对着他扯了一个疲惫的笑之后又倒在座位上昏睡过去，他一句话都说不出来。 佐藤催促着小弟火速把车往医院开，一切的吵闹在松本这里都静止了。其实他要说的话又有太多，可是他看着恋人消瘦的脸庞和浑身是血的样子，他只能努力忍住所有的泪水，撕扯着仅剩的衣服布料给他止血。

 

“这一次，真的不要再离开我了“

 

连续12小时的急救灯熄灭，樱井翔被推出来的时候几乎右手和额头都缠满了绷带，看上去精神也恢复了许多，金毛从绷带里露出些许，远看上去活像只炸毛的猫咪。

松本几乎是每天24小时不间断的守在他身边，打饭换水都让学弟去做，离开樱井翔超过3米对松本润来说就是禁忌。佐藤特意给樱井换了单独的病室，好让松本在里面照顾樱井的这几天也方便些。

樱井醒来的时候，他就差扑上去了，大眼睛里满是委屈和激动的泪水，小嘴巴撅得老高了，要不是医生和护士在旁边樱井都觉得他要扑上来大哭一台。

樱井家得管家也来了几天但是都被樱井叫回去了，他说家里人惹的事情他已经处理完，今后自己会独立生活不依靠家里的势力。更希望家里人不要把事情牵扯到他和他身边的人身上。 松本气鼓鼓的想要问个究竟，但是看着对方还有些许疲惫也就放弃了。

樱井伤势不算重，很快出院之后就回到了自己独居的家里。除了手臂和额头上还打着细绷带之外，其他地方几乎已经恢复健康了。

松本也半搬过来和他住，偶尔也会回家里住上那么几天。他和樱井的故事父母知道的不算太多，但是姐姐确是第一知情人。在姐姐对家里人进行“男孩子大了出门单独打拼也不是坏事”等一套理论谈判之后，松本终于得到了父母的同意和认可。

这是他在樱井家过的第一个夏天，他帮樱井小心翼翼的拆除最后的绷带，看着已经愈合的伤口展现在他的眼前，当松本盯着伤口心疼的眼神撞上樱井宠溺的目线之后，他知道夏日第一朵烟花，会绽放在这不大的起居室里。

 

樱井扑倒松本在地毯上，他推起对方的T恤抚摸着白皙的肌肤。他一手揉捏着松本胸前的茱萸一手在他口舌里搅弄着。觉醒的欲望顶着小腹，樱井松开手往下游走，脱去松本因为炎热而特意穿着的轻质短裤。

樱井俯下身啃咬着松本的耳垂，气音带着喘息的在他耳边回荡：“终于抓住你了，我的宝贝“

 

松本一瞬间被刺激到神经，呻吟着往樱井怀里蹭。大腿间水光一片，樱井顺着粘液往小穴滑进了一根手指。

“呜啊！！痛！！“松本推着樱井的肩膀，结果却毫无作用。樱井舔舐着他的耳朵，粘腻的水声很快让松本放松了下来，小穴的肌肉也慢慢松开接受着樱井的扩张。

葡萄味的润滑剂被挤在臀部，樱井胡乱涂抹开来就往里塞着手指继续扩张着。他喉咙里发出低吟，松本的一举一动对他来说都是美味的。

他第一次看到松本被捆绑在那里的时候，他承认他就心里有了不好的想法。但是那是他的宝贝，再怎么样他都舍不得让他的宝贝委屈一分一毫。

他抬起头来看着松本在他身下面色潮红的喘息着，好看的桃花眼聚焦在他身上，金色的那缕头发因为被汗水打湿而黏在脸颊上，他动了动红唇发出了气音，每个字符都落在樱井翔的心尖上刺激着他对松本的爱意：

“操我。”

 

松本惊呼一声他被樱井翔翻了个身按倒在地毯上，臀部被故意的拉高贴着樱井的小腹，腰部的曲线惹的樱井下意识咽了一口口水。粗大的前端挤进小穴的时候，松本拉长脖子尖叫着， 异样的感觉刺激着他的大脑，他开始享受着这场游戏。樱井缓慢的进出让他感受到了小穴的湿润和紧致，他叹息着揉捏着松本的臀部，让自己进入的更深一些。松本趴在地毯上回头看着恋人，汗水打湿的金发贴在了额头上，耳垂的银饰顺着运动而前后晃动着。他舔了舔嘴唇，这是他最喜欢的模样。还没等樱井享受够，松本就自己摆臀套弄起来，一边被刺激到尖叫一边不停的加快速度。松本的大脑一片空白，他只知道樱井对他而言就是那颗粉色药丸，一旦接触一次，他就停不下来的继续索取着。樱井无意识间戳弄到了松本身体的敏感点，对方尖叫着高潮了一次，胯间的物什不停的射出白色的粘液，糊的地毯上到处都是。樱井等他过了不应期之后就这刚才的速度开始操干着，松本没了力气倒回在地毯上，双腿有些颤抖，小穴紧紧的吸着樱井。

樱井把他拉起来让他靠在自己身上，变换了体位让樱井插的更深，松本几乎是哭着摇头呻吟着。太深了，松本都不敢去想现在樱井是顶到了他的哪里。樱井抬起他的下巴和他接吻，呻吟被堵在了双唇之间。樱井双手往前按压着松本的小腹让敏感点更贴近一些，结果这一次松本又高潮了。他咬着樱井的下唇哭着又射了自己一小腹都是，樱井的手背也难免沾上了不少。

樱井轻笑，心疼的亲吻的怀里人的嘴角，可是欲望却因为对方高潮后迷离的神态变得更硬了一些。 他双手将松本抱紧在怀里，身下狠狠的凿着深处，。水声和拍打声响彻了整个房间，让松本感到无尽的羞耻。

“宝贝，自己把屁股夹紧在抬高一点。”  
樱井埋在松本脖颈间呢喃着，他狠狠的啃咬着松本的肌肤，嗅着对方身上的奶香然后不停往最深处插去。

最后液体在深处爆开，松本感受到了体内的液体的堆积。他下意识夹紧穴道不让液体出去，呻吟变得无力但却诱人。

“宝贝你看“ 樱井抬起松本的下巴让他看着地毯上一片狼藉。因为快感的堆积让他大脑空白，被中出的时候不知不觉身下也射出了液体，只是这次不是白色的液体。

 

松本看着还在滴落液体的前端，立马喊了一声不要看，却被樱井强硬的扭过来。这是他和樱井第一次的性爱，却被干到失禁，甚至因为太舒服而无意识间喷射了出来。

他耳朵都红透了，樱井啃咬着他的脖颈留下最后的痕迹，身下的物什也从小穴里滑了出来。 松本脱力的倒在樱井翔怀里，看着已经报废的地毯有些害羞。他蹭过樱井的脸颊，粘腻的奶音飘了出来：

“把我锁在你身边吧，这样你就不会走了。“

樱井怔了一下，然后用力的亲了一下恋人的额头给予了最简单的答复

“好“


End file.
